Rêve ou réalité?
by Kamirya
Summary: Sasuke fait souvent le même cauchemar. Estce que cela aurait un rapport avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve secrètement pour Naruto? Une mission va mettre les choses au clair... Sasuke se dévoile enfin! [YAOI SASUxNARU]
1. Prologue

**Rêve ou réalité ?  
**

Auteur : Kamirya  
Genre : Shonen-ai, drame, angst, POV sasuke, lime vers la fin  
Couple : Sasunaru…Et oui voilà une autre déjantée qui débarque avec sa lubie…Ben oui j'y peux rien ils sont kro mignons !!!!!!!  
Disclaimer : Alors voyons voir, apparemment ils n'appartiennent à aucun des fanfikeurs, donc je vais en profiter pour me les approprier hehehe…oO hein quoi ? Ah c'est pas des fanfikeurs dont il s'agit ? Masashi Kishimoto ? Non jamais entendu parler…Bon ça va ça va, ok j'ai compris ils sont pas à moi…dommage…  
Commentaire : Ben dans cette histoire les personnages ont environ 18 ans, et (le hasard comme par hasard) ils sont anbus (trop kawaii !!!!!!!! les anbus bave)

_PROLOGUE_

De la brume, partout de la brume…Sasuke ne pouvait que distinguer des vagues ombres se mouvant rapidement d'un coin à un autre de la clairière où ils étaient en train de combattre. Blessé il se cachait derrière un buisson pour analyser la situation et reprendre des forces. Une note explosive avait explosé près de lui ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre l'usage de son ouïe. Qu'importe sa vue était décuplée par l'usage du Shringan. Pourtant, il ne voyait toujours pas ses deux coéquipiers... Ayant un peu récupéré ses esprits ils s'engagea dans un chemin qui lui semblait dégagé, son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Tout à coup il crut entendre au loin la voix de Sakura, il se précipita dans la direction du cri. Des ombres volaient au-dessus de lui et ne semblaient pas remarquer sa présence, il était plongé dans la semi-obscurité, tout était si silencieux…Les seuls bruits du champ de bataille qu'il parvenait à percevoir étaient des cliquetis lointains de kunais s'entrechoquant.

Il vit quelque chose s'approchant à grande vitesse dans sa direction. Une volée de shurikens s'abatit alors sur lui, il en esquiva quelques uns et les autres égratignèrent sa jambe. Il remarqua alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de shurikens, c'était des aiguilles, des aiguilles acérées… Haku ne devait pas être loin. Un ennemi profita de cet instant d'absence, qui signifiait faiblesse pour un ninja en mission, pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'ayant remarqué trop tard malgré son pouvoir héréditaire Sasuke fut projeté à plusieurs mètres dans un endroit un peu plus dégagé. De là il pouvait mieux voir les ennemis mais il était aussi beaucoup plus repérable.

Le brouillard s'était un peu dégagé. Sonné par le choc, il distinguait confusément une silhouette s'approcher de lui. De longues mèches noires tombaient de chaque côté du visage de l'individu dont le reste des cheveux était noué en chignon haut. Il rassembla alors ses dernières forces et se prépara à combattre.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui Haku tourna le tête, Sasuke fut surpris, n'entendant toujours rien il en déduisit que quelqu'un devait l'appeler. Une silhouette se détacha alors du paysage, juste derrière Haku. Le orange de ses habits tranchaient avec le bleu profond des ses yeux et une auréole semblait encercler sa tête. Sasuke pensa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un ange qui venait à son secours. Mais cet ange s'avéra n'être que son coéquipier…Son baka de coéquipier. Le blond était blessé, de longues estafilades de sang coulaient de sa bouche et ses vêtements étaient maculés par le liquide rouge. Du sang, Sasuke en avait vu beaucoup déjà, beaucoup trop, tellement que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait fermé son esprit à cette vision pour cacher sa souffrance, le souvenir des ses parents morts devant lui étant enfant, le rouge des ces yeux tant haïs. Il était devenu indifférent au sang, insensible même. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais la vue du sang ruisselant sur les mains du blond raviva une douleur profonde dans son cœur, une douleur qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer.

« Lève toi, se dit-il, tu dois te lever Sasuke ». Mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Etait-ce la fatigue ou la vue de son coéquipier blessé ? Non ce ne pouvait être que la fatigue, un Uchiha ne se soucie jamais de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Et pourtant cette douleur fulgurante au fond de son cœur persistait…

Haku fit quelques signes de main et prononça ce que Sasuke devina être le nom d'une technique. Il voulut esquiver mais il n'était toujours pas maître de son corps. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de bouger, mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien il ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact.

Mais l'impact ne vint jamais. Il sentait à présent un liquide chaud couler sur son visage accompagné d'un goût métallique. Pourtant il n'avait pas mal. Le brun releva les yeux et vit Naruto à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier prononça un mot qu'il ne put entendre avant de s'effondrer. Sasuke était paniqué, le blond avait encaissé l'attaque à sa place et des centaines d'aiguilles étaient plantées dans son dos.

Pris d'une rage folle,et sans réfléchir, l'Uchiha fondit sur Haku et lui asséna le coup le plus violent qu'il put . Celui-ci fut apparemment efficace et l'ennemi vola à plusieurs mètres défonçant au passage quelques arbres.

Exténué Sasuke se retourna vers le blond. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, une flaque de sang s'étendait autour de lui. La douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur s'intensifia pour atteindre un niveau insupportable. Il prit son coéquipier dans ses bras et le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas quitté son sourire malicieux…

« BAKA, ESPECE DES BAKA !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Sasuke. Les larmes commençaient à monter toutes seules.

« -Oh, parle moins fort, et arrête de m'appeler baka, baka, répondit Naruto en murmurant  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? Pourquoi ? Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seul !!!  
- Tu ne veux pas admettre que je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est ça ? Eh bien maintenant tout le monde sera au courant que Uzumaki Naruto a sauvé la vie à Uchiha Sasuke, je t'avais bien dit que je suis plus fort que toi… ».

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et le blond cracha du sang.

« - Des larmes ? Eh ben je devrais te sauver la vie plus souvent, d'ailleurs j'ai gagné le pari avec Sakura, elle avait dit que c'est elle qui réussirait en premier à te faire pleurer et…  
- Tais-toi !!!  
- …  
- C'est moi qui aurait dû être là, à ta place, je…

Eh, c'est bon… J'ai fait ça parce que je savais que je devais le faire. Et puis si je ne suis même pas capable de risquer ma vie pour sauver un ami, je ne vois pas comment j'en serais capable pour mon village en devenant Hokage, hein?

…

S'il te plaît veille sur Sakura pour moi, et soit pas trop méchant avec elle, elle t'aime beaucoup…

Tu le feras toi-même. T'as pas intérêt à mourir, je dois prendre ma revanche, t'entends ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire triste et ferma les yeux…pour la dernière fois.

« - Naruto… »

Sasuke ressentit alors une douleur atroce, comme si des millers de lances lui tranperçaient le cœur. Ses larmes ne coulaient même plus tant il souffrait. Il enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son coéquipier. Quand il constata que son cœur ne battait plus il eut envie de crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche…

A suivre…

Kamirya : Voilà !!! Fin du prologue !!

Sasuke : Et merde !! Voilà l'autre qui se ramène, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??? Et puis d'abord depuis quand Naruto se sacrifie durant le combat contre Haku ??? Hein ? C'est MOI le héros !!!

Kamirya : Oh, c'est MOI la fanfikeuse alors déjà tu me parles pas comme ça sinon…

Sasuke : Sinon ???

Kamirya : Ben tu sais, le truc qui commence par death et qui se finit par fic…

Sasuke : gloups o0 héhé, si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on brandit cette menace jamais mise à exécution !! J'ai plus peur maintenant

Kamirya : Eh, Naruto !!! Relève toi, j'ai un truc à te demander

Naruto : Je suis mort je te signale…

Kamrya : Pas grave. Dis moi ça te dirait de faire un rêve ?

Naruto : Un où je mange des ramen ? bave et sautille partout

Kamirya : Euh non pas vraiment, je pensais plutôt à un rêve , un rêve où Sasuke meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, par exemple

Sasuke : et c'est reparti, une sadique !! se barre en courant

Kamirya : Ya pas à dire, ce garçon a toujours autant d'humour… Bref, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue, il est un peu gore et le sasunaru est sous entendu, je vous promets que ça va changer (non mais !). Une petite review plizeuhhh !! Je suis nouvelle dans le métier, mais soyez franc, si ça vous plait dites-le, si ça vous plait pas dites-le aussi !!!!


	2. Partie 1

**Rêve ou réalité?**

Auteur : Kamirya  
Genre : Shonen-ai, drame, angst, POV sasuke, lime vers la fin  
Couple : Sasunaru…Et oui voilà une autre déjantée qui débarque avec sa lubie…Ben oui j'y peux rien ils sont kro mignons !!!!!!!  
Disclaimer : Alors voyons voir, apparemment ils n'appartiennent à aucun des fanfikeurs, donc je vais en profiter pour me les approprier hehehe…oO hein quoi ? Ah c'est pas des fanfikeurs dont il s'agit ? Masashi Kishimoto ? Non jamais entendu parler…Bon ça va ça va, ok j'ai compris ils sont pas à moi…dommage…  
Commentaire : Ben dans cette histoire les personnages ont environ 18 ans, et (le hasard comme par hasard) ils sont anbus (trop kawaii !!!!!!!! les anbus bave)

_Partie 1_

Le cri resté dans sa gorge finit pourtant par sortir. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, plus de brume, plus d'obscurité plus de champ de bataille, plus de sang, seules restaient cette atroce souffrance et ces larmes…

L'Uchiha haletait, la sueur perlait sur ses tempes, regardant tout autour de lui. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil, il était 3 heures du matin.

Sasuke se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit, son cœur toujours battant à la chamade.

« Encore ce rêve », pensa-t-il.

Sasuke, se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée.

« C'était bien un cauchemar », songea-t-il. Il se regarda plusieurs secondes dans le miroir. Le reflet que lui renvoyait ce dernier était celui d'un jeune homme, plus âgé que celui du rêve. En effet 5 ans avaient passé depuis le combat contre Haku. Sasuke était devenu Anbu tout comme ses coéquipiers de l'époque. D'ailleurs leur équipe était tellement efficace qu'ils effectuaient toujours leurs missions d'Anbu ensemble. 100 de réussite jusqu'à maintenant, un taux jamais atteint et dont ils étaient très fiers.

Demain, Naruto, lui et Sakura repartiraient à nouveau pour une mission, délicate à ce qu'en a dit L'Hokage. Mais qu'importe rien ne pouvait arriver tant qu'ils étaient tous les trois.

Le brun retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha. Pourtant il ne parvinet pas à trouver le sommeil, les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi fait-il souvent ce cauchemar ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait sauvé la vie à ce baka de blond lors de ce combat ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette souffrance persistante ?

Sasuke se posait toutes ces questions, mais en fait il en connaissait les réponses. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il savait aussi pourquoi il ressent toujours ce petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve avec le blond, pourquoi est-ce que ces yeux bleu lagon le hantent et pourquoi est-ce que ce sourire lui réchauffe le cœur lorsqu'il se sent triste.

Sasuke pensait qu'un Uchiha ne devait jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un, que c'était une marque de faiblesse. Et pourtant c'est arrivé. Lui, descendant et ultime représentant de la lignée des Uchiha, était tombé amoureux. Mais bien sûr, pas d'une jolie kunoichi, non, d'un ninja, son coéquipier et, qui plus est, le ninja le plus turbulent de Konoha.

Alors qu'il sortait des ses pensées, Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 6h30. Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit une simple serviette était nouée autour des ses hanches. Il s'habilla, l'uniforme ajusté d'anbu lui moulant impertinemment ses muscles fins et ciselés.

Sasuke arriva en avance comme à son habitude au lieu de rendez-vous pour le débriefing de la mission. Il attendit plusieurs minutes dans le froid s'enveloppant dans sa longue cape noire.

Sakura le rejoignit très vite ponctuelle.  
« Finalement les choses n'ont pas tellement changé en 5 ans » pensa le brun.

« - Ohayo Sasuke-kun, dit avec enthousiasme la kunoichi aux cheveux roses  
- Ohayo, repondit simplement et impassiblement l'Uchiha

Sakura était devenue une jeune femme vraiment magnifique. L'uniforme d'anbu soulignait sa taille fine et ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Ses yeux d'un vert perçant auraient fait chavirer le cœur le plus froid, mais pourtant Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond.

« - Naruto n'est pas encore arrivé ? dit Sakura avec une pointe d'impatience

- Non

- Pff, celui là, il ne changera jamais. Même anbu il n'est pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure… »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase qu'une ombre se posta derrière son dos

« - Je t'ai entendu Sakura-chan !!!! Ne parle pas trop vite, comme tu le vois pour une fois je suis à l'heure !

- Et je suppose qu'on doit te féliciter ? demanda ironiquement Sasuke, affichant son habituel petit sourire suffisant qui avait le don d'énerver au plus haut point le blond.

- On t'a pas causé à toi, baka !!!

- Oh, oh, ça va vous deux , vous allez pas recommencer !!

- Mais c'est lui qui me cherche !! dit Naruto

- …

- Ca me rappelle quand on formait notre équipe de genins, franchement vous avez quel age ?? Faudrait penser à grandir un de ces jours !! »

Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre quand un homme apprut juste derrière eux.

« - Kakashi sensei !!! s'exclama Naruto  
- Naruto !!! chochota Sakura à l'oreille du blond, c'est SAMA, Kakashi sama !! Il est le chef de la division anbu, tu ne dois plus l'appeler comme s'il était toujours notre sensei !

- Ce n'est rien Sakura, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, rassura l'homme au Sharingan

- Quelle est notre mission ? coupa froidement Sasuke »

Kakashi hésita quelques instants, puis finit par déclarer :

« - Une mission difficile, je ne vous le cache pas, d'ailleurs Godaime a déjà dû vous le dire. Enfin, elle a une absolue confiance en vous, tout comme moi. Vous êtes une équipe d'exception c'est pour cela qu'elle a décidé de faire appel à vous. Alors voilà, des informateurs nous ont averti que des hommes de main d'Orochimaru étaient dans le coin, et pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agirait de ninja très puissants formés par Orochimaru lui-même. »

A entendre ce nom, Sasuke frissonna, il se rappela des tragiques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quand il était plus jeune. Il avait voulu rejoindre Orochimaru pour acquérir de la puissance mais après un combat acharné avec le blond il fut convaincu par ce dernier de revenir au village. Le brun regarda alors Naruto. Celui-ci avait de toute évidence réagi au nom de Orochimaru. Son poing était serré et son visage était plus sérieux que d'habitude, beaucoup plus sérieux. Sasuke aimait voir le visage de Naruto quand il souriait, il se sentait alors tellement heureux…

Kakashi continua le débriefing et expliqua tout ce qui devait être su pour la mission. Il fut décidé que le trio partirait le lendemain au lever du jour.

Kakashi : Chef anbu ? moais ça me va… mais j'espère que ça me prends pas trop de temps quand même, j'aimerais avoir le temps de lire tranquille mon livre  
Kam : Meu non, c'est très cool comme boulot, tu vas a-do-rer

Sakura : Oh je suis belle, je suis belle !!!!

Kam : Hum ça dépend…un kunai qui vole comme ça, et puis oops, dans l'œil, défigurée à vie!! C'est très ballot et puis ben je suis pas sûre que Sasuke accepterait de te donner un œil à toi

Sasuke : Même pas en rêve

Sakura : …

Kamirya : Pour que Sakura se prenne un kunai dans l'oeil tapez 1 pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas un kunai dans l'œil tapez 2….

Sasuke : C'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça mais bon, pauvre Sakura, c'est cruel quand même, et puis regarde Kam, t'a fait pleurer Kakashi, ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, t'es contente ?

Kam : grand sourire Comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien hein ?


	3. Partie 2

**Rêve ou réalité  
**

Auteur : Kamirya  
Genre : Shonen-ai, drame, angst, POV sasuke  
Couple : Sasunaru…Et oui voilà une autre déjantée qui débarque avec sa lubie…Ben oui j'y peux rien ils sont kro mignons !!!!!!!  
Disclaimer : Alors voyons voir, apparemment ils n'appartiennent à aucun des fanfikeurs, donc je vais en profiter pour me les approprier hehehe…oO hein quoi ? Ah c'est pas des fanfikeurs dont il s'agit ? Masashi Kishimoto ? Non jamais entendu parler…Bon ça va ça va, ok j'ai compris ils sont pas à moi…dommage…  
Commentaire : Ben dans cette histoire les personnages ont environ 18 ans, et (le hasard comme par hasard) ils sont anbus (trop kawaii !!!!!!!! les anbus bave)

_Partie 2_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Sur un pont se tenaient debout trois ninjas, l'obscurité ne laissait paraître que leurs ombres, un léger vent faisait virevolter gracieusement leurs longues capes noires.

« - Hé,hé !! Vous avez vu, même pas en retard !!  
- Baka, ferme-la, c'est une mission d'espionnage si t'es pas au courant…

- Sasuke-kun a raison Naruto, Kakashi-sama a bien insisté sur le fait que c'était une mission très délicate et-  
- C'est bon j'ai compris… boude

- Bon formation triangulaire arrière, Naruto à gauche moi à droite. Sakura, tu couvres les arrières, ça évitera une éventuelle attaque par derrière et s'il y a une embuscade par devant mieux vaut que le soigneur ne se fasse pas attraper. Naruto, je compte sur toi pour être subtil et DISCRET !!! On pourra avancer très vite avec mon sharingan activé ok ?

- Quel plan magnifique Sasuke-kun !!! Sakura part dans un délire de gagatisation

- Bien sûr. Allez dispersion ! »

Alors que le soleil se levait, trois ombres sautaient d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse hallucinante, les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient le crissement des feuilles sur le passage des trois individus.

Le lieu de la mission était à trois jours de marche de Konoha, à vitesse de ninja ce temps était divisé par 3, il leur fallait avancer vite, mais une halte serait quand même nécessaire.

Sur le chemin, la tension de la mission était omniprésente, chacun était concentré sur son objectif et était attentif aux moindre bruit au moindre mouvement.

Le sharingan prit la parole à voix basse :

« - dans 5 heures nous arriverons à une grotte, c'est la que nous ferons notre halte. Nous étudierons d'abord un plan d'attaque et on en profitera pour se reposer un peu. Notre cible est à ne surtout pas sous-estimer, ce serait la plus grave erreur qu'on puisse faire. On va faire un détour par l'Est, comme ça on sera sûrs de ne pas se faire repérer. »

Les trois ninjas continuèrent leur avancée à rythme soutenu. Ils n'échangèrent quasiment aucune parole.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel les arbres non seulement les cachaient mais ils procuraient aussi une ombre fort agréable. Bien que Sasuke se forçait à rester concentré sur la mission il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards à son coéquipier qui avançait non loin de lui. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les feuilles se réfléchissait sur la chevelure dorée du blond et la faisait chatoyer. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillaient aussi tels des aigues-marines. Le brun était fasciné, il n'avait jamais remarqué que le visage de Naruto possédait un tel degré de perfection. Le cœur du brun battait à tout rompre.

Sasuke, calme-toi, tu es en mission c'est pas le moment de penser à ça

L'Uchiha remarqua pourtant que quelque chose était différent dans le visage de son coéquipier. En effet celui-ci avait perdu son habituel air gai et joyeux, et l'avait remplacé par une expression sérieuse, anormalement sérieuse, même… préoccupée. Sasuke avait rarement vu le blond avec cette expression, la seule fois en fait c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés à la frontière du pays du feu, lorsqu'il voulait rejoindre Orochimaru. Cette expression n'allait pas du tout à Naruto, et cela produisit chez le jeune Uchiha un fort pincement au cœur. Il aimait le voir rire, et même s'il lui arrivait souvent de le traiter de baka, c'était plus pour cacher ses sentiments que pour vraiment le réprimander.

La voix claire de la kunoichi tira Sasuke de ses pensées :

« - D'après la carte, la grotte en question se situe tout près, on devrait ralentir pour la chercher.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Bon faites le moins de bruit possible, je passe en éclaireur. Naruto reste avec Sakura, on ne peut pas risquer une embuscade.

- OK. On fait le guet !

- Je prends le Nord de la caverne ! »

Le blond avait repris son habituel sourire et cela rassura un peu Sasuke qui s'aventura à l'intérieur de la caverne.

L'Uchiha ressortit cinq minutes plus tard en déclarant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Le reste de l'équipe pénétra à son tour dans la grotte.

« - Ehhh, je pensais que c'était une grotte toute moisie, en fait elle est classe !!!

- C'est ce qui reste de l'ancien QG des forces spéciales Naruto.

- QG des forces spéciales ?

- Oui, durant la guerre, les ANBUs avaient dressé leur QG ici, au cas où tu n'aurais

pas remarqué, c'est un endroit hautement stratégique. Non seulement on peut voir dans toutes les directions et à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, mais aussi la grotte est très bien dissimulée par une grande densité d'arbres. C'est en effet le meilleur endroit ici pour établir notre campement, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il était plongé dans l'étude d'une carte des environs.

« - Eh baka, je crois que Sakura t'a posé une question !!  
- …

- Tu pourrais répondre quand même-  
- C'est bon Naruto, laisse, c'est pas grave…

- Hé vous deux arrêtez de vous crier dessus, j'arrive pas à me concentrer, venez par là plutôt, je vous montre le lieu de l'attaque. »

Naruto voulut lâcher un commentaire bien senti, mais Sakura le tira par le bras pour l'emmener là où était assis L'Uchiha.

« - Bon alors voilà, là c'est la grotte, en fait on est pas très loin du lieu d'attaque. D'après nos sources, l'ennemi devrait être là dans douze heures environ. Il faudrait l'encercler, comme ceci. Ca ferait une formation étau qui empêcherait leur fuite et nous assurerait une attaque par surprise. Il y a un seul problème.

- Lequel, Sasuke-kun ?

_- _Le moment de l'attaque.

_-_ Ben quel est le problème ?

_-_ Réfléchis un peu baka ! Dans douze heures on sera à l'aube. On peut soit choisir une attaque de nuit pour plus d'efficacité, mais il faut impérativement qu'elle soit rapide sans quoi on ne bénéficiera plus de l'obscurité une fois que le soleil sera levé. Une attaque de jour serait plus sûre pour nos, mais nous rendrait aussi plus visible, faisant diminuer les chances d'attaque surprise.

_-_ Mouais c'est pas facile…Mais au fait Sasuke, t'as le sharingan, ça doit pas être difficile pour toi la nuit.

_-_ Je suis pas le seul dans cette équipe, peut être que Sakura et toi vous voyez parfaitement la nuit ?  
- Euh, ben…

_-_ Bon ben voilà. Je crois que ça serait du suicide de le faire de nuit. On attaquera à l'aube, on profitera du reste d'obscurité pour attaquer par surprise.

_-_ Eh, Sasuke !! Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de tes coéquipiers ??!! »

Sasuke, fut désarçonné par la question si directe du blond. Il sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il détourna alors le regard, puis pris le ton le plus froid qu'il pût dans ces circonstances et dit :

« - C'est de la réussite de la mission dont il s'agit. On est à 100 de réussite, ce serait dommage de gâcher ce palmarès. »

Naruto bouillait de colère et décida d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer. Sakura regarda un moment le brun puis partit à son tour. De toute évidence, elle avait été choquée par la réponse du brun.

La nuit tomba progressivement. Toute l'équipe revint à la grotte. Apparemment la tension était retombée. Il dînèrent rapidement autour d'un feu, qui fut bien vite éteint pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'ennemis éventuels. L'équipe alla se coucher, en se répartissant les tours de garde. L'Uchiha, prit le premier tour, et alla s'installer sur un arbre un peu au Sud de la grotte.

Kamirya : Héhé, quel suspense, mais que va-t-il se passer pendant la nuit ?

Sasuke : Je suis tout seul ? Dans la nuit ?? Avec plein de gros vilains méchants autour ???  
Kam : Bah, tu survivras

Sasuke : J'ai oublié ma peluche Naruto à Konoha pleure

Sakura : On nage en plein délire là. Tu pars vraiement en coulle Kams, ça craint

Kam : Très large sourire

Naruto : Ahahaha, Sasuke avec une peluche, mouhahaha trop drôle…

Sasuke : Bah à défaut du vrai on prend la peluche…

Naruto : Tu sais que tu me fais peur Sasuke…Enfin je sais pas trop lequel des deux est pire, entre toi et Kam j'hésite…

Kams t'atteins des sommets aussi dans ton genre…

Kamirya : Rhoooooooooo, z'êtes pas marrants, un p'tit OOC de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal, et puis regarde Naruto, Sasuke qui pleure ça te donne pas envie d'aller le réconforter ?

Naruto : Non  
Kamirya : Allez une pitite review !! Et… faites pas attention au délire de fin


	4. Partie 3

**Rêve ou réalité  
**

Auteur : Kamirya  
Genre : Shonen-ai, drame, angst, POV sasuke  
Couple : Sasunaru…Et oui voilà une autre déjantée qui débarque avec sa lubie…Ben oui j'y peux rien ils sont kro mignons !!!!!!!  
Disclaimer : Alors voyons voir, apparemment ils n'appartiennent à aucun des fanfikeurs, donc je vais en profiter pour me les approprier hehehe…oO hein quoi ? Ah c'est pas des fanfikeurs dont il s'agit ? Masashi Kishimoto ? Non jamais entendu parler…Bon ça va ça va, ok j'ai compris ils sont pas à moi…dommage…  
Commentaire : Ben dans cette histoire les personnages ont environ 18 ans, et (le hasard comme par hasard) ils sont anbus (trop kawaii !!!!!!!! les anbus bave)

_Partie 3_

Sasuke était perché sur sa branche d'arbre depuis plus d'une demi heure maintenent. Il cherchait à se concentrer sur la mission. Pourtant une fois de plus, autre chose occupait ses pensées. Il savait pourtant que les sentiments ne devaient absolument pas entrer en ligne de compte lors d'une mission. Ces règles il les avait maintes et maintes fois entendues. La première fois d'ailleurs il avait ri intérieurement en se disant que jamais, lui un Uchiha, ne se laisserait submerger par ses sentiments.

Et pourtant c'est précisément ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Il prit alors une résolution. Comme il n'entendait rien d'anormal il se dit que pendant quelques instants il pourrait réfléchir à ce qui lui occupe l'esprit, de façon à ce que ces idées ne le dérangent pas durant l'assaut.

**POV Sasuke**

Ca faisait un moment que l'ex team 7 n'avait pas fait de mission ensemble. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus ANBU il y a de cela un an environ, les missions étaient plutôt individuelles. En plus Sakura étant devenue l'assistante officielle de Tsunade-sama, elle avait eu beaucoup de travail. Moi-même j'ai eu beaucoup de missions, mais surtout diplomatiques avec les pays voisins. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais Naruto commençait à me manquer…beaucoup…  
Je fais souvent le même cauchemar, sans doute ai-je peur…Je suis inquiet. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en mission, comment ça se passe. Quand je suis à Konoha et qu'il n'est pas en mission je le regarde de loin, sans oser m'approcher. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le courage d'aller lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui ??? Au moins comme ça ce sera fait, une bonne fois pour toutes…Mais j'ai peur d'un échec, un échec qui me ferait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. D'ailleurs, il est toujours accroché à Sakura, ça fait tellement longtemps, il ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais ?? C'est moi qu'elle aime mais qu'importe, elle, elle sait que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle… Quels imbéciles…tous les deux…des imbéciles…Pff…Mais pas autant que moi. Au moins eux ils ont le courage de leurs sentiments et s'accrochent. Combien de fois j'ai pu jeter Sakura, et méchamment parfois, c'est pareil pour Naruto…En fait je les envie, j'envie leur courage…

Il arrêta sa cogitation un instant pour regarder les étoiles. Deux d'entre elles brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux yeux de Naruto. Il aimerait tellement qu'il le regarde, qu'il le regarde pour ce qu'il est et pas pour ce qu'il a toujouirs essayé de paraître, c'est-à-dire un être hautain et froid. Il pensait n'avoir jamais à regretter la carapace qu'il s'était forgée, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est cette même carapace qui le fait souffrir et l'empêche d'être heureux.

Cette mission, l'Hokage avait l'air préoccupée, si elle a jugé bon de nous réunir tous les trois c'est qu'il doit s'agir d'un problème sérieux, très sérieux. Si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose…Comment réagirai-je ? Est-ce que je serai capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Le prix serait trop lourd à payer…

Un bruit léger lui fit tourner la tête. Il fut stupéfait par la vision qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Naruto était assis sur le somment de la grotte, immobile. Le brun s'approcha et voulut se placer à côté du blond, oublier pour un unique moment la mission. L'Uchiha remarqua alors que son coéquipier avait repris cet air absent qui inquiétait le sharingan. Absent et même… triste, profondément triste. Quelque chose n'allait pas, le brun en était sûr. Alors il prit son courage deux mains, se disant que l'obscurité dissimulerait le rougeoiment de ses joues. Il sauta prestement à côté du blond.

« - Eh, c'est pas ton tour de garde

- Je sais »

Le ton du blond glaça le sang à Sasuke et celui-ci s'en voulait de la façon dont il avait engagé la conversation.

« - Euh, je veux dire…tu n'as pas à rester ici, je fais le guet. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je te remercie. La nuit est très belle. Je …je voulais réfléchir un peu...tu sais faire le vide avant la mission, pour me concentrer…Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé… »

Naruto avait dit toute cette phrase avec un sourire triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait tenté de se faire rassurant, mais il n'a jamais été très doué en matière de mensonges. Sachant cela, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Il ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il aime dans cet état là, il ne supportait pas qu'il ne lui parle pas de ses problèmes.

Naruto allait retourner dans la grotte quand le brun le retint par le bras.

« - Je…j'ai l'impression que ça va pas…

- Si, tout va bien. Stresse pas la mission va bien se passer !!

- On fait une mission ensemble, et si un des équipiers a un problème alors c'est l'équipe entière qui a un problème.

- Je t'assure que c'est rien… Un truc que j'ai oublié de régler en partant… »

Le brun le regardait intensément. Le mensonge était tellement gros, comment voulait-il qu'il passe. Le blond ne réussit pas à soutenir longtemps le regard de son coéquipier et baissa les yeux. Il s'assit, imité par l'Uchiha.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un bon moment. Sasuke sentait que le silence était la meilleure des attitudes à tenir, bien qu'il mourait d'envie d'enlacer le blond pour le réconforter, car à présent il était évident que Naruto, avait un problème, un problème suffisamment sérieux pour éteindre la flamme de gaieté qui danse dans ses yeux habituellement. Ce fut le blond qui fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« - Dis, qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu avais un secret, très lourd à porter, tellement lourd que tout seul, tu te sens fléchir sous son poids ? »

Sasuke était interloqué. Pour la première fois Naruto osait se confier à lui. Sasuke se rendit alors compte que lui et le blond se ressemblaient beaucoup. Naruto aussi essayait de cacher sous une façade joyeuse, désinvolte et insouciante une réalité beaucoup plus noire. Il le comprenait, il savait ce que c'est d'avoir un lourd secret à porter.

« - Eh bien je pense que tu devrais en parler. En parler à un ami. Les secrets ne sont pas faits pour être gardés seuls, car au fil du temps, il commence à te ronger de l'intérieur, et au final tu deviens complètement dingue. Il faut une personne en qui tu aies suffisamment confiance…

- Un ami tu dis ? Je ne crois pas. Vois-tu, confier ce genre de secret à un ami ce serait comme…le poignarder par derrière, ce serait lui donner une responsabilité écrasante, une sorte de cadeau empoisonné.  
- Naruto…

- D'ailleurs, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas, j'ai eu suffisament de mal comme ça à me faire accepter, je ne veux pas perdre les amis que j'ai, j'en ai assez de voir partir les êtres qui me sont chers… »

Sasuke ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et dans le même temps il sentit s'insinuer en lui la même douleur qu'il ressentait au cours de ses cauchemars. Un cristal tomba sur la roche et scintillait à la lumière de la lune. Un cristal, puis deux, puis trois. Ces perles étaient en fait des larmes, larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, il fixait un point dans le lointain, les yeux humides et remplis d'une infinie tristesse. Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, Sasuke s'approcha, prit le blond dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il sentait des larmes couler sur son épaule alors que son coéquipier avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Pour la première fois il put respirer l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait, sentir sa chaleur, toucher sa peau si douce. A cet instant il était heureux, et bien que le blond pleurait dans ses bras, il sentait une immense sensation de bonheur. Naruto releva la tête, et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus.

« - Merci… »

Le brun posa une main sur sa joue et essuya doucement les larmes qui continuaient à couler. Il approcha son visage du blond qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de ceux ébène de son coéquipier. L'Uchiha était si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Naruto effleurer sa peau, c'était une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Leurs lèvres se situaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Kamirya : Mouhahahahahaha comme je suis sadique !!!! C'est insoutenable, c'est inhumain !!!  
Sasuke : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Kamirya : Nan mais je parlais pour les lecteurs…

Sasuke : Mais…

Kamirya : On t'a dit de parler, retourne embrasser ton blond !!

Sasuke : C'est de la dictature…

Kamirya : J'ai mal entendu sourire ironique

Sasuke : Euh…j'ai dit… « C a sent la friture !! »

Naruto : Brillant…Vraiment très brillant…Je dirais même digne de moi…

Sasuke : Oh ça va, je suis en arrêt sur image à 2 millimètres de toi, si tu crois que c'est facile !!!

Kamirya : C'est cela oui… Ben si y'en a un qui a des remarques a faire je le fais rester encore 2 ou 3 chapitres dans la même position !

Sasuke et Naruto : Ouais, ben en attendant c'est pas nous qui allons se faire lyncher par des lecteurs qui ont les nerfs…

Kamirya : C'est pas faux…gloups. Au fait, y'aura sûrement une peu de lime vers la fin (plutôt suggestif que explicite, c'est plus marrant de faire travailler l'imagination c'est mille fois mieux … Hein ? Comment ça vous êtes paresseux ?)


End file.
